Green Rocky
Green Rocky, labelled The Nice Recolored Rocky Clone, is a male OC created by , and was the main protagonist of the Cutiesunflower Wiki, but Sunflower replaced him in 2019. He is one of the main characters in the Cutiesunflower series, and the most popular out of all of them. He was a recommended character in Battle for Wish Bush. He is also going to be a contestant in Derpyunikitty's object show, Object Closet. He made his first appearance on Facebook on September 1st, 2016. He also has his own family, along with Green Ice Cube. It is known as the Green Rock's Family, as it was formed after they gotten married. He also has his own reverse counterpart named Ykcor Neerg. Appearance He is a Rocky clone colored green. Changes Debut - 2017 *Green Rocky is armless. *Green Rocky is Rocky's recolored asset in -100 tint. Current *His body is much more greener. Personality In his first three appearances, he is usually seen smiling, and never speaking. He can somehow sing you are a superstar, despite his mouth never moving. In his original speakable video appearances, he is considered a kind person who has a large crush on Green Ice Cube. He dislikes yucky food, and even barfed on Boombox by accident sometime before the events in Flower Grassy Helps Boombox's Sickness. He even tried to plan his own series, but it would later be scrapped, however. In his later video appearances, and in other current media, he still retains his kind personality, and he loves to be on adventures, as he went into a portal in Green Rocky goes to Plush Cutie Island. Relationships See Green Rocky/Relationships. Coverage He makes his first appearance in Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 in the last scene. He doesn't talk, and he just stands doing nothing because he's a Rocky clone. He was voiceless in all other videos until Green Ice Cube's Nightmare, where he talks for the first time ever. Appearances 2016 *Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1 (cameo) *Cloudy You are a Super Star (as Mac) *Talk to Green Ice Cube Test (cameo and mentioned) *Green Ice Cube's Nightmare (first speakable appearance) *Green Rocky does The Chicken Dance 2017 *Talking Green Rocky Plush Commercial (as a plush) *Green Ice Cube and Green Rocky Look at a Rainbow *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass (metioned) *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky's Line Video *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers (with Green Ice Cube and Flower Grassy) *Green Rocky's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky is planning his own series *Boombox meets Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *BFB 2: Lick Your Way to Freedom (as an RC) *D se Dab but is created by Cutiesunflower (as Kenichi) 2018 *I will be leaving wikia forever, but it’s just a joke *Green Rocky goes to Plush Cutie Island (in animation form) 2019 *Moved from Youtube to Vlare Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He made his first hurt and heal appearance in the Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. He never died because he was Cutiesunflower's main OC that time, and the fans think he is cute. Green Rocky won an ice cream cake, and $100 dollars for surviving. When he won, he said "First Place!". Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize He competed in BTWTUP to win the ultimate prize. He was eliminated in episode 8, but he rejoined in episode 11. Despite being a rejoiner, he won the first season. Cutie Island Viewer Voting He will be competing in Cutie Island Viewer Voting. Trivia *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to have legs, as Mister Puffball is limbless. *Green Rocky is the first character to be debuted in Flipnote Studio, the second being Watering Can. *Green Rocky's birthday is on September 1st, which is the same time he was made. *He has his own family as a dad, however, he looks very young. *He is a fan of the Tampa Bay Rays baseball team. *He is an RC in Battle for BFDI. *He was originally going to appear in the snow day video, but he was replaced by Snow Ice Cube due to Fan of Grassy's request that was proven in AzUrArInG's Main Group on Discord. * He is the first OC by Cuitesunflower to be a recommended character in another object show. * Green Rocky, or at least a similar green rock, has appeared in Cloudy￼ Eggs' "BFB but it got cursed by me" videos. Gallery Bodies Green Rocky Icon.png|His old body. Green Rocky BFB Body.png|His new body. Green Rocky Badly Drawn Body.png|Badly drawn body. Rock gsyy.svg|His unused new body by BFDIMessUps. Official Poses Green Rocky 1.png|His original pose. Green Rocky Jumping.png|Jumping. Green Rocky 2018.png|His 2018 pose. Green Rocky 2019.png|His 2019 pose. Green Rocky 2020 Pose.png|His 2020 pose. Fan-art Green Rocky.jpg Green Rocky Sad.png|When sad. Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png|With Bubble Wand. Green Rocky likes his own Legs.png|Looking at one of his legs. Green Rocky Walking.png|Walking Green Rocky Talk 1.png Green Rocky Sleeping.png|Sleeping. Green Rocky as Ashley.png|Green Rocky as Ashley. Green Rocky as Wario.png|Green Rocky as Wario. Green Rocky with Shadow.png|With a shadow. Green Rocky as a Dad.png|Dad version. Green Rocky with arms.png|With arms. Green Rocky with a drawn face.png|With a drawn face. Weird Green Rocky.png|Weird Green Rocky (Acts like Mike). Happyrocky.png|A pose by Cillill. Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Being rubbed on the head by Flower Grassy. Green Rocky Horror_0.png|Green Rocky running in fear. Green Rocky Pose.png Remaker's Green Rocky.png|His pose by TWDremaker2000. Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube Family Photo.png|Green Rocky in a family photo. Screenshot_20171001-180926.jpg|Green Rocky in a flipnote series. Rock gtt.png|His pose by BFDIMessUps. IMG 0303.jpg|In Cutie's drawing in the middle. Green Rocky Winking.png|Winking. Green Rocky New Frowning.png|Frowning. Green Rocky is angry.png|His angry variation version of Rocky from BFB. Green Rocky New Jumping.png|New Jumping Green Rocky Badly Drawn Pose.png|Badly drawn version of him. Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|Green Rocky is next to Gino and Sunflower, below Green Ice Cube, and above Emerald Top Hat and Bobo. Others Green Rocky Bleh.png|BLEEH! Shrimp telling Green Rocky that he is overrated and weak.png|Being sad when Shrimp tells him that he is weak and overrated. Green Rocky in Block Craft 3D Design.png|His Block Craft 3D design. Green Rocky wearing his two year anniversary hat.png|Wearing his Two Year Anniversary Hat. Green Rocky Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|His fan-made Cookie Run design. GreenRocky TeamIcon.png|His team icon. Green Rocky 2019 2.png|His voting pose. Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Protagonists Category:Rocky Clones Category:2000's births Category:Counterparts Category:BFB Reccommended Characters Category:Rocky Category:Males Category:Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Recurring Characters Category:CIVV Contestants Category:Rocksonas Category:Battle for Wish Bush RCs Category:Male Cutiesunflower Fans